Multicast and broadcast multimedia subsystem (MBMS) capabilities have been developed for third generation (3G) and fourth generation (4G) networks. Current applications of MBMS include television broadcasting, video unicast streaming, vehicular applications for traffic message broadcasting, and public safety/warning broadcast system. There is currently no known fifth generation (5G) network architecture having multicast and broadcast multimedia subsystem (MBMS) capabilities.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.